The original hybrid was discovered in Zaragoza, Spain and is thought to be a pollinated hybrid of the ‘Myrobalan’ plum (Prunus cerasifera) and almond (Prunus dulcis), both of unknown origin. Several original trees were found in a nursery in 1994 in Sabiñan, Zaragoza, observed and tested for nematodes and ease of propagation by wood cuttings resulting in the selection of one single tree, ‘PAC 941’, which became the experimental designation of the selection and afterwards the new cultivar. The cultivars of the parents are unknown.